Finally an us
by Lacey99
Summary: I started this story a long time ago and found it while cleaning up my computer. Maybe it's time to finish it... This has a different take on the time after Paraguay, through season nine and ten.
1. Chapter 1

The first taste of coffee in the morning. The newspaper on the kitchen aisle just waiting to be read. Mac dangled her feet from her seat on the barstool, and smiled when she heard movement from the bedroom. He was so not a morning person. She sipped her coffee again and reached for the newspaper. It was time to see what was going on in the world, what political disasters had occurred, what was going on in the war, what celebrity had a baby or taken an overdose and died. The world going even crazier perhaps.

It took another ten minutes before he tumbled out of bed and came to join her. She felt his arms encircle her waste as she was reading an article about four former drug addicts running a marathon for addiction awareness. At least the newspapers found something nice to write about among everything bad.

"Why are we up at 0800 on a Saturday?" he mumbled after kissing her good morning.

"It's 0809."

He offered an amused look as he took her mug and sipped her coffee. "I thought weekends were for sleeping in."

She gave up the article and turned her focus on him, knowing that this discussion could go on forever. "After sharing an apartment with me for eight months you should know that I don't sleep in."

"Marines need some down time too." He smiled cleverly as he put the mug down and pulled her close.

"Not this Marine." She relaxed into his arms, again having this overwhelming feeling of happiness due to the fact that they finally got it right.

"What are your plans for the day?"

She smiled and leaned back to look at him. "We could go out for breakfast. Drive out of town and go for a hike maybe?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "That sounds nice. Or we could drive out to Blacksburg and take Sarah up for a spin?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Come on, Mac. Where's your sense of adventure? We haven't been flying together since Paraguay," he said pleadingly.

"I rest my case," was her dry response as she moved out of his embrace and stood.

"I promise you it'll be fun. And we can stop by Mattie and make plans for when she's coming home. School will start in two weeks," he reminded her.

"I know." Mac hesitated. "Let's compromise. We go out for breakfast, drive out to Blacksburg, where we visit Mattie and go for a hike."

He watched her go to the bedroom, when she reached the upper step she turned to him, and he was again struck by how beautiful she was.

"Hey, maybe when we've done all that, maybe I'll let you take me up in that death trap you call an airplane."

His face cracked into a full-blown smile. "You will not regret this."

She opened the robe and turned as she let it slide off her shoulders and to the floor. "I'm taking a shower," she said and walked to the bathroom.

Harm had temporarily forgotten how to use his brain. How could she make such a simple maneuver look so unbelievably sexy? He decided that a shower would be an excellent idea.

Monday morning JAG Headquarters

Harm knew that when they got married one of them would have to change duty stations, they had been lucky when Admiral Chegwidden had let them both stay after they had gotten together. They had gotten together while he was out of the navy, after he had resigned his commission to travel to Paraguay to get Mac home. Harm had been surprised when the Admiral had welcomed him back to JAG even though he knew about their relationship. The Admiral had said that he expected them to behave professionally, and he also made it clear that since they were both senior attorneys with more responsibility, they wouldn't work as directly together anymore anyway.

Eventually they had set a date for their wedding and the Admiral had decided to keep Mac at JAG while reassigning Harm to another command, but kept him on TAD to JAG. He never really had to change duty station to the Pentagon, but he did spend a considerable amount of time there. Harm found the shared responsibility quite satisfying, this way he wouldn't just be a paper pusher at the Pentagon, but he actually got to investigate and try cases too.

"Harm, you're going to be late."

He looked up from his work and smiled. "No problem, I have the Marines covering my six."

Mac smiled. "What's keeping you so busy anyway?"

"I have to be at the Pentagon by 1200, and I'm just trying to do some research into the Saul Wainwright case that Professor approached me with." He stood. "We better get to the morning staff meeting and see what our thankfully temporary JAG has in store for us."

"You know, when the new JAG's appointed, you might not be here anymore at all," she reminded him. "Maybe none of us will."

He shrugged. "No problem, as long as I'm with you I'll serve wherever I'm needed." He walked up to her and put his hand on the small of her back in a short, but sweet gesture.

She smiled sweetly and they started walking towards the elevator. They were all excited to see who would be appointed. They had been lucky to get to serve for so long under Admiral Chegwidden, and they had been able to do a lot more than what was usual for a JAG lawyer, mostly because the Admiral had so much trust in his people. A new JAG could change things.

"Sir, ma'am," Bud said as he too slipped into the elevator.

"Busy Bud?"

"No more than usual," Bud said with a clever smile.

"How's Harriet doing?" Mac wondered.

Bud hesitated. "Well, ma'am, she's doing well, I on the other hand… This is my fifth pregnancy and I still find a way to put my foot in my mouth."

"Have you tried ice cream?" Harm suggested as the elevator doors opened.

"It'll make her fat, sir," Bud said and shrugged. "Or so she told me when I suggested it last night. That was when I told her she'd get fat anyway so it wouldn't matter."

"Ouch, Bud," Mac said as they walked into the conference room.

Harm laughed softly. "Talk about shooting yourself in the leg."

"And I only have one, sir," Bud said.

"Should we start?" Turner asked from his seat by the table.

They all sat down. "How is the bigamy case coming?" Turner wondered.

"We have a pretrial meeting this morning," Mac said.

Turner looked at Bud. "How many wives so far?"

"Four," Bud said.

"He's obviously guilty, so the case shouldn't take too long." Turner looked from Bud to Mac.

"The Warrant officer doesn't think he's done anything wrong," Bud said.

"The Navy doesn't agree with him. The case shouldn't take much time," Mac reassured their temporary commanding officer.

"What about you?" Turner turned to Harm.

"I only have one wife," Harm said with laughter. "But I do have a possible retrial brewing. I have to see where it goes after I've talked to Wainwright. I have a flight to Kansas tomorrow morning with Professor Montes."

"Alicia Montes?" Turner asked.

"Yeah," Harm confirmed.

"I sat in on a lecture she gave last year. She's quite a brilliant lawyer. And she really thinks this guy is innocent?" Turner wanted to know.

"She was approached by some of her students, they were investigating Wainwright's case and looking into similar murders in that area in the same period. They felt his claim had merit, so they brought it to the Professor and she approached me with it."

"Why you?"

"I play basketball with a colleague of hers and my name came up, I promised I'd look into it. It is my duty as a Judge Advocate, isn't it?" Harm wondered.

"It's no harm in looking into it, as long as it doesn't consume all your time," Turner warned.

"I can multitask," Harm said with confidence and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll remember you said that," Turner warned.

The meeting ended thirty minutes later and Turner left them in a hurry.

"The guy should ease up a little," Harm commented as he stood. "If this Wainwright is innocent, someone should make sure justice is served."

Mac gathered her files and stood. "Well, Professor Montes did find the right man for the job. But you do have a lot on your plate, Harm, are you sure you have time for this?"

"I'll make the time," he said and smiled. "Most likely there's nothing to spend time on, but at the very least I want to hear what Wainwright has to say."

"Well, I have a bigamist to interview," Mac said and turned to leave.

It was past 1900 when Mac heard the lock in the door open. She turned from her place by the kitchen aisle and smiled when he walked through the door.

Mac stood and gathered her dishes. "Mattie called to make sure we remembered that she's coming back tomorrow."

"It'll be nice to have her back." Harm headed for the bedroom to change out of his uniform. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta," she said after putting her dishes away and following him to the bedroom. "I would have waited for you, but I was really hungry."

He finished removing his shirt, and hung it up. "Mattie will be back tomorrow."

Mac looked confused. "I know."

Harm pulled her in for a kiss. "That means more traffic in and out of the apartment, and no spontaneous newlywed sex whenever we want to." He put his hands on her behind and lifted her up. "God you're beautiful," he said and kissed her again. He lay her down on the bed and moved over her, moving his hands on the inside of her sweater.

Mac had to admit that their spontaneous moments had happened a lot more since Mattie had been with her father, and that she did enjoy them very much. They had only been a couple for a year, the turmoil after Paraguay had forced them to make some choices. Then in the middle of their new relationship, Harm had met Mattie and she had become his ward.

Mac had spent most of her nights in his apartment with him, and it was after a very heated love session that Harm had begged her to move in with him, because he hated when they had to be apart, and she had agreed without even thinking about it.

They had married two months ago, just after finding out about Mac's fertility issues. It had left doubt in Mac if she should marry him, because she might not be able to bare his children. Harm had been so scared to lose her, fighting so hard to make her understand that he only wanted her and that anything else they could deal with together. The wedding had been small and intimate, just the way they both had wanted it, just the two of them and their closest family and friends.

"You are so good at this," she mumbled as she was catching her breath after their union.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered against her mouth, and kissed her softly. "So much."

She smiled. "I love you too, Harm. And I love it when you're like this."

"What? Naked?" he teased as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, yes, that too," she said and laughed. "But I like when you're all mushy and soft and you say all these sweet things. I've had a lot of men tell me that I'm beautiful, but when you say it I really believe it."

"Well, you are beautiful." He cupped her face. "Sometimes you take my breath away, and sometimes I can't concentrate because you do something that makes you even more beautiful, and I think about you way too much, especially when I am at work. Like today when I was by my desk, and I looked up and you were walking across the bullpen, and I thought 'Wow!' that's my wife."

"Really?" Mac looked unsure. "Because you don't see the bullpen from your office."

"No, but I was using my old office, because my computer went all insane today," he offered a pout. "Here I am totally romantic, and you mess up the moment because of a technicality."

She laughed. "Sorry."

He let her go and lay down, pretending to be hurt. "That's what I get for being romantic."

This made her laugh even harder. "I'm sorry, honey, really." She moved over him and started kissing all over his face. "I love you."

Suddenly he grabbed her and moved them around so that he was on top. "You better love me," he said between kisses and giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Harm finished with the salad and looked over to the kitchen table where their dinner would be served in about ten minutes. Files, Mac's, and books, Mattie's, were covering most of the table, they were both deeply concentrated. School had started this week and Mattie was, to his surprise, very concentrated about it. He was surprised because she had been mostly focused on her new boyfriend back in Blacksburg, and had expected homework to come second to calling him.

"So, dinner will be served in ten minutes," he said.

"That sounds great," Mac said, not even lifting her head to look at him. She had been very preoccupied since she got home an hour ago, her mind on the trial she was preceding over.

Every now and then, Mac would be asked to step in on the judiciary, on a case to case basis. She liked it, and she took it very seriously.

Harm walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, bent down and kissed her cheek. "We need the table."

She smiled. "Sorry."

Mattie smiled too. "Yeah, sorry."

"No problem," he released his wife and watched as she stood and gathered her things. "Are you done working?"

"Yes, I promise," she walked over to their desk and put the files down. "What have you been up to today anyway?"

"This and that," he said as he started setting the table. "Mostly preparing for the retrial. Had Alicia and her interns in the conference room most of the day. They are doing great work." He walked over to get dinner.

"Alicia?" Mac said with amusement.

Harm smiled as he put dinner on the table and sat down. "Professor Montes is just as good as the rumors said. Very bright, and organized."

"And not unattractive," Mac teased as she filled her plate.

"Professor Montes came to me with a valid legal concern, and it's my obligation as a Judge Advocate to address it," Harm said as he waited for Mattie to fill her plate before he did the same with his plate. "Besides, if I was to be distracted by working with good looking women, I wouldn't have gotten much done over the last nine years."

Mac offered an amused look.

"Are we done bickering for the night, or should I put my earplugs in and turn up the volume?" Mattie wondered.

"No, we're done," Harm reassured her. "How was school."

"The usual. The teachers are giving us an easy start, so it's not too much homework yet," Mattie said and hesitated. "Since I've done all my homework, can I go call Kevin after dinner?"

"Doesn't Coates mind that the phone is busy every afternoon?" Harm wondered.

"But she's not home tonight, she has class," Mattie reasoned.

"You could spend time with us?" Harm said.

"Harm, will you just let her call Kevin?" Mac said and rolled her eyes.

Harm laughed. "Hey, I was looking forward to hearing her reason her way out of spending time with us."

"That's easy," Mattie said. "Bring up the word newlyweds and you would have totally caved in."

"What?" Harm looked innocent.

Mac stood when the phone rang. "We're not that bad."

"Mac's right, we're not that bad. And we would like to spend time with you too, you know," Harm said soberly.

"I know, but Kevin and I would like to make plans for the weekend. Is it okay if I go to Blacksburg?" she wondered.

"As long as your Dad is okay with it, it's okay with us," Harm said just as Mac came back.

"We have babysitting duty this weekend," she said as she sat down.

"So Bud decided to take my advice?" Harm said.

Mac looked confused. "Your advice?"

"Yeah, I told him to take Harriet out, give her some time away from the kids, no responsibilities, just to relax," Harm said with a shrug.

"You did?" Mac looked surprised.

"Yes, I did. You don't have to sound that surprised," he added with amusement.

"Sorry, just not used to you giving out marriage advice," she said and laughed softly.

He smiled cleverly. "So you think I did good?"

Mac nodded. "I'm really proud of you."

"I'm growing up," he said with a chuckle.

"Not bad, Harm," Mattie said and started to stand. "May I be excused, please?"

"Sure," Harm said.

Mac took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "So, explain to me, why did you think Harriet need time away from home?"

"She's pregnant with twins, she has two kids to look after, Bud works long hours, so I figured that she was tired and needed time to rest up. It's not a science, Mac, it's just common sense," he said with a shrug.

"You would make an excellent Dad, Harm. You're already a great husband, and you're doing great with Mattie, I hope someday you'll get to be a father," she said and smiled sadly.

He reached for her hand. "It can happen. We can see a specialist."

"I thought we agreed to enjoy our time as newlyweds before we discussed it?" she said and let his hand go. She stood and took her plate with her to the sink.

He took his own plate and the casserole and followed her. He watched as she walked over to the table and finished clearing it, then walked back to where he stood watching her. She had gotten that thoughtful look on her face, the slightly worried one that he knew so well. She was thinking about her endometriosis, the idea that she might not be able to have a baby. It was her dream to be a mother, and hearing the Doctor tell her that her dream could be impossible to make come true, crushed her. He knew, because he had been there to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart.

"I don't really want to talk about this now."

He noticed that she was looking at him. "We can talk about it, you know. I know we agreed that we should enjoy being newlyweds, but that doesn't mean that we can't discuss having a baby. It could happen, we're not doing anything to avoid it."

"The Doctor said…"

"I know, I was there. It will be very difficult for us to conceive, but not impossible. We would stand a better chance if we got help, and we can consider that. Whenever you're ready, we can see a specialist." He put his arms out and pulled her close. "Hey,"

She wiped her eyes. "I wasn't prepared to talk about this tonight."

"Sometimes it's best to surprise you, that way you don't have the time to put up a wall, and I can find out what you're really thinking." He smiled when she looked at him and he wiped away a newly fallen tear.

"Sometimes you can be annoying," she said and laughed.

He nodded. "I hear that a lot."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

He cupped her face. "Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible, there's no way you can love me more than I love you," she argued.

He laughed. "Let's just agree to disagree on that."

She put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes and relaxed when she felt his arms go around her and hold her close.

Harm was in his office going over notes and doing some last-minute preparations before court when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and smiled when he noticed Alicia Montes.

"Am I disturbing?"

"No, just preparing," he said and leaned back in his chair. "Come in."

"I just wanted to make sure we're ready," Alicia said as she sat down in one of his visitor chairs.

"We're ready," he reassured.

Alicia looked at the picture on Harm's desk, of him and Mac. "That's a nice picture. Hawaii?"

"For our honeymoon," Harm said and smiled. "We've been to Hawaii before, but just on business at Pearl Harbor, before we got together. We took a walk one night, six years ago, I think, and we agreed to go back one day on vacation to really explore. So when we discussed where to go for our honeymoon it was an easy decision to make."

"How long have you been together?" Alicia wondered.

"For about a year," Harm said and smiled when he saw Alicia's surprised look.

"We worked together, that and a million other excuses kept us apart, then we realized that life was too short, so…" Harm looked up when there was a knock on his door.

"Harm, do you…" Mac noticed Alicia. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. The Walter's file. I can't seem to find it and Bud said that you might know where it is?"

Harm handed her a file. "Guilty."

"Thanks," she took the file. "Turner's been after me all morning, and I have court in ten minutes so I better run."

"It's not like they'll start without the judge," Harm teased, before he reached for the file again. "I'll bring it to him," he stood. "I have to talk to him anyway."

Mac handed back the file. "See you later then. Nice to see you again, Professor."

"You to, Colonel."

Harm watched her go. "I better see Turner."

Alicia stood. "I'm glad I approached you with this, Harm. You're really going the extra mile, but something tells me it's not just with this case. You're a good guy."

"I just like to see justice being served," Harm said as they walked through his office door and headed for the elevators. "I'll see you in court later."

"I wouldn't miss it," Alicia offered a sweet smile before she disappeared into the elevator.

Over a year ago, he would have flirted with someone as good looking and single as Alicia, but now he found it refreshing to have added a friend, possibly a good one, in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Harm finished the story and noticed that his audience had fallen asleep on him. They were into their second night as babysitters for their godson and his brother, and it was going surprisingly good. Again, he was reminded of what a good and nurturing person he had married. Mac was on top of things and he could just follow along as the fun godparent that he was. He closed the book and put it on the nightstand and stood. As he descended the stairs from the bedroom he saw Mac on the mattresses on the floor, their bed for the weekend, with a book. He walked over and slumped down on the couch.

"Are you going to bed already?"

"Nah, just comfortable here," she said and put the book down and looked at him. "Want to watch a movie?"

"We could," he said and turned to the TV, it had moved into his apartment at the same time as Mac had. "Is there something to watch?"

"You know that black thing over there with the buttons? You can use that to find out," she said teasingly.

"Funny." He reached for the remote and started flipping through channels. "Mattie will move home soon."

"Did she say something?" Mac wondered.

"She didn't have to." Harm gave up the TV and turned it off, before he joined her on the mattresses.

"Well, isn't this what we have been working towards?" Mac wondered as she started playing with his hair.

Harm nodded.

"But…" Mac smiled. This was so typical Harm. Saying something, but not really saying it.

"I'm going to miss her," he finally said.

"Yeah, me too. It'll be just you and me, which is nice, but it will feel like something is missing." Mac moved over him, putting her head on his chest and hugging him close. "I love this."

He put his arms around her. "It's very nice," he agreed. "Although…"

She lifted her head to look at him. "Yes?"

He ran his hand through her hair. "We need a bigger place."

"We've talked about buying a house, but there's always the uncertainty of being relocated. We're at that time in our careers when we could get new responsibility, and who knows with the new JAG." Mac looked thoughtful. "And as long as it's just you and me, we don't really need a big house."

He nodded. "All valid points, but how about a bigger apartment? With a spare bedroom, so that we don't have to sleep like this when we're on babysitter duty, or have people visiting."

"We could definitely look for a bigger apartment," she agreed and leaned in and kissed him, feeling the desire build up in her, she ended the kiss and moved away from him.

"Hey, don't go," he begged.

"We need to be cool, Unca Harm."

He laughed by the way she imitated their godson. "Point taken."

Two weeks later Harm was away on assignment when the new JAG was appointed. He got an email from Bud about their new commanding officer, a marine. Harm hurried to call his wife, who he missed like crazy after being away for almost a week.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."

"You make rank sound so sexy." He got a curious look from the Petty Officer who assisted the ships JAG and he mouthed; 'My wife', which earned him a nod and an excuse me.

"Hey, Harm. How's it going?"

"I'm wrapping up and I'm on my way home in an hour. Should be home for dinner tonight. Do you miss me?"

"Like you couldn't believe. It's empty now that Mattie is living with her Dad again."

"I bet. We should go visit her this weekend. Hey, how's everyone taking the news about the new JAG? Creswell, wasn't it?"

"Well, I think everyone is excited, maybe a little worried too. No one knows how he'll run the office, and if he'll relocate people and bring in new. My days here are possibly over…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, Creswell was the Staff Judge Advocate in Okinawa. He knew about my affair with Farrow, even wrote the letter of reprimand on him. He probably would have written me up as well hadn't I been rotating out at the time."

"Mac, this guy won't hold a youthful indiscretion against you now. That was a long time ago, and you've come a long way since then."

"I don't know…"

"We'll talk tonight, okay? I better get ready to leave on the COD. I just wanted to let you know that you can expect a hunky sailor for dinner tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. I could really need a hunky sailor right about now."

He laughed. "As long as the hunky sailor is me, I'm all for it. I love you."

"I love you too, Harm. See you later today."

Harm hung up and stood. It was time to go home.

That night he was met by a very happy wife when he entered the apartment. She hurried over to greet him and they ended up in the bedroom right away.

"I like your way of welcoming your husband home."

She smiled and lifted her head to look at him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he kissed her softly. "Did you eat dinner?"

She laughed. "Sorry, you must be starving."

"Well, we've taken care of one of my starvations, so maybe we should take care of the other as well. Then maybe we'll have a round two afterwards," he winked at her.

They got out of bed and had dinner. Harm tried his best to reassure Mac that Creswell wouldn't hold her past against her, but she wouldn't listen. He decided to let it rest and just let her figure it out on her own. He had learned not to push when she needed some time to dwell on things. It was who she was and he respected that, as long as she wasn't pushing him away.

"I'll just tell you one last thing. If this guy hold a youthful indiscretion against you, he's a complete ass and we'll do better serving someplace else. You're one of the best, maybe the best, and your record speaks for itself."

Mac smiled thankfully. "I appreciate it, Harm. I really do. Let's just give the guy a chance and we'll see. Whatever happens I can handle it."

"Because you're a lean, mean, fighting marine," he said and pulled her into his arms. "My very own super marine."

She laughed. "You're being silly."

"Nah, just happy." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Harm was pleasantly surprised by the new JAG. He didn't seem like a man of many words, but what he said held meaning. Creswell didn't come storming in to make a million changes, he was quiet and eased his way into the role as Judge Advocate General. Harm got to meet him for about ten minutes before he, along with Mac, was shipped off to Bagdad where they spent almost two weeks working on a Court Martial. They had been surprised when they had both been sent on assignment, Creswell not even mentioning their marital status. Harm had heard rumors from his friends at the Pentagon that SecNav had suggested that the case with the killed politician was a typical Rabb/Mackenzie situation, which was an expression often used when particularly sensitive or potentially damaging cases would be an issue. Harm knew that the way they had solved situations in the past, as a team, had been crucial to the decision of making them serve together despite being married.

The week after getting back from Bagdad Harm had his F18 qualifications and would be out of the office for the week. On the night before he would leave he was packing and he realized that he hadn't even discussed using up some of his leave to be able to do the qualifications with his wife.

"Hey, babe," he said as he descended the stairs from their bedroom. She was at the same place he left her earlier, by their desk, working.

"I hate it when you call me that," she said with amusement, not even taking a break from scribbling notes.

He laughed. "I know." He walked over to her. "We haven't really discussed me doing my F18 qualifications."

She looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he leaned on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm using up some of my leave to do it."

Mac leaned back in her chair. "Yes, you are. So?"

"I just thought that maybe you had some opinion about the matter."

She offered a sweet smile. "Harm, when it comes to you and your need to be up in that death trap you call an airplane, my opinion doesn't matter. It's who you are, and if the Navy is crazy enough to let you fly then who am I to argue differently."

Harm was amused. "So, you're okay with it, babe?"

She glared at him. "Careful, or I won't give you the sendoff I had planned."

He sobered up. "I'll be really good."

She smiled and stood, moving into his waiting arms. "Just be safe up there, Harm."

"I will," he promised as he started kissing down her neck. "Now, how did you plan on sending me off?" he mumbled between kisses as his hands moved under her sweater.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was surprised by her new Commanding Officer. At first, she had been walking on eggshells around him, sure that he would remember her from Okinawa. Mac wasn't proud of her actions with John Farrow, even though she had been young at the time, she did regret the whole incident. John was the reason the Marine Corps had put her through law school, and even though she had proven a long time ago that she had been well worth it, she would always regret having a relationship with a senior officer whom she was serving under.

Creswell had ordered her to have breakfast with him, to clear up a few things, and he sure had made it clear that her past didn't influence his opinion of her. Mac was surprised by how much a man of so few words could say with the few words he chose.

"Tell me something Colonel, you've been working with Commander Rabb for a long time, why would he chose to stay here TAD opposed to his assignment at the Pentagon. It would be good for his career to focus fully on his assignment with the SecNav's office."

"Staying here TAD under Admiral Chegwidden allowed the Commander to continue in the field, working cases, rather than to be pushing paper, sir."

"The Commander is a stud," Creswell offered a slight smile. "He has a reputation. You both do actually."

"We've handled our share of sensitive cases," Mac agreed.

"I'd say that's an understatement, Colonel. You both have a way of going above and beyond. I can see why Admiral Chegwidden spoke so highly of you both. I won't do anything about either of your working situations, as long as it doesn't interfere with good order and discipline," the General added the last part with a warning undertone.

"Yes, sir."

Since Harm was away Mac was pleasantly surprised when Bud had asked her home for dinner. She loved spending time with her godchildren. After dinner Mac helped Harriet clean the kitchen while Bud gave the boys a bath.

"You really don't have to help out, Mac. You're our guest."

"It's no problem, Harriet. How's it going anyway? You look healthy."

Harriet closed the dishwasher. "Let's sit down in the living room. I'm doing okay. It's starting to get heavy, but I feel great."

Mac followed Harriet to the living room and they sat down. "Let me know if there's anything Harm and I can help with."

"Having the boys over so that we could enjoy some grown up time helped a lot. We really needed it. Not that I was good company, because I slept almost the whole time, but Bud got a happier wife out of it," Harriet said and laughed softly. "Poor guy, he's trying so hard, and I've been a nightmare."

"You're carrying twins, I think you are allowed to be a little difficult," Mac reassured. "And Bud never complains. He loves you so much, he'd do anything to make you happy."

"I'm lucky," Harriet said and studied her friend. "Talking about happy. When's Harm coming back?"

Mac smiled by the mentioning of her husband. "In a few days. I talked to him earlier and he was exhausted, but very happy."

"I bet he is. So, he's sticking with flying then?" Harriet wondered.

Mac nodded. "He is, and he should. It's his passion. It's a big part of him, and who he is."

"So, are you enjoying marriage?" Harriet asked teasingly.

Mac smiled cleverly. "I really am. We've been on a honeymoon ever since the wedding. It's really wonderful."

"Enjoy it while you can. Suddenly it's you sitting there with a huge belly," Harriet said and darkened when she noticed the shift in Mac's mood. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"It's okay, Harriet. We both want that, but it might not be that easy for us. My fault. If it happens, it's great, but of it doesn't we have each other."

"You could adopt," Harriet suggested.

"We've talked about it briefly, but to tell you the truth, we haven't spent much time hitting the serious subjects yet. Harm is letting me take the lead, and I've been enjoying other aspects of marriage so far," Mac said with a slight blush.

"I see," Harriet laughed. "You both deserve to enjoy it after eight years of dancing around each other."

"Yes, we do," Mac agreed.

"Harm has really changed since you got together. Watching him with previous girlfriends, he's come off as holding very back, but now he's so affectionate. It's refreshing to see him so happy. You both so happy."

Mac nodded. "We are."

Two days later Mac had just stepped out of the shower after her work-out when the bathroom door opened and Harm stood smiling at her.

"Honey, I'm home."

She dropped the towel she'd been drying herself with and jumped into his arms. It didn't take him long to move them to the bed and remove all his clothes.

"Wow, that was great," she said as she moved off him after their union. He dragged her into his arms and kissed her deeply, letting his hands find her breasts.

"I could do this all night," he mumbled as she moaned into his mouth.

He was so good, and she lost herself in his touch once more. When they finally managed to get out of bed they ordered take-out and ate it on the couch while catching each other up on the days they'd been apart.

"So, Creswell isn't that bad huh?"

"It turns out that I had nothing to worry about. And he won't separate us, so I still get to see you at work, even though we won't work together."

Harm smiled and took her hand. "It's great," he said tiredly. "I'm beat, I need sleep."

Mac returned the smile and moved into his lap. "I'm glad you're here."

Harm pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Me too. I wish we had the day off tomorrow."

"Did flying really exhaust you that much?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, I was really focused. It was fun, of course, but it's a new aircraft, and a lot to study up on, not to mention the flying," he smiled hesitantly. "Besides, I missed you and I didn't sleep that well without you."

She kissed him. "I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed her again. "Now, let's go to bed." He pushed her off him and laughed. "And to sleep this time."

Three weeks later they had just wrapped up the case with a missing Navy Commander who had faked his own death to get his revenge on the couple who killed his father. Mac had noticed that Harm had been thoughtful since they left the bridge after listening in on the suspect's confession. She was about to wrap up for the night and went to see if Harm was ready to go home.

She found him leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"Ready?"

He turned his head to focus on her. "Yeah, sure. Take out?" He started to stand.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese. Why don't we pick something up on the way home? I can call in the order."

"Sounds great. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

She smiled and left his office. It had been nice getting to work on an investigation with him again. It was so seldom these days that they got to work together, and Harm had been mostly out of the office over the last month on business for the SecNav's office.

As they drove home she remembered to ask him about the hunt for a bigger apartment.

"I talked to the realtor again, and we agreed to set something up for next week," he mumbled thoughtfully.

She took his hand that was resting on the handbrake. "It's no rush, if you'd rather wait."

He offered a questioning look in her direction as he stopped for a red light. "You don't want a bigger place?"

"I do, but we don't have to rush into it. It has to feel right, for the both of us."

"I think it's about time we moved out of that cramped apartment. You have a lot of your stuff in storage, and we need something that is ours." He focused on the road again.

"I agree." She studied his face. "How are you doing after this case?"

He let out a chuckle. "You think I'm obsessing about my Dad again."

"Not obsessing, but thinking about it." She reached over and touched his face in a sweet gesture. "And it's okay."

"It's not about my Dad. Well, in a way maybe it is." He let out a sigh. "This thing with Coulter, reminded me that I let my obsession with my Dad get in the way of true happiness. Not allowing myself to let anyone close. I guess I've been thinking that if we got together sooner, we'd have our baby."

"Harm, I've probably been this way a long time. A year or two earlier might not have made a difference. It's no point in beating yourself up about it."

He nodded. "I know."

"We're together now, and that's just going to have to be enough."

He parked outside their apartment building and turned to her. "It is enough. More than enough, babe," he said and leaned in and kissed her.

Mac smiled. "I hate it when you call me that."

He laughed. "I know."

He opened the door and got out, and he took her hand as they walked to the building. He felt like the luckiest man alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas hadn't gone by at all the way Harm had planned it, but when he took Mac home from the hospital on Christmas Day, he felt more blessed than ever. Sure one of their cars were a wreck, but he wouldn't be planning Mac's funeral at least. Instead he could go home with reassurances from the Doctor that she was unbelievably lucky to have survived and that it was a Christmas miracle that her only injuries were bruises from the airbag and belt.

Mattie and Jennifer would be arriving for dinner and Harm had ordered Mac to rest on the couch while he took care of dinner preparations. After making sure that everything was cooking as it should he walked over to the tree and picked up her gift.

"You should open your gift, babe," he said as he handed it to her.

She smiled and winced as she sat up. She opened the gift and found her favorite perfume, and a small box. "Jewelry?"

"You have to open it." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiled. "But didn't we agree on not giving each other expensive gifts this year?" She opened the box and found a silver necklace, a heart with a small diamond in it. "Love always, Harm," she read out loud. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," he said.

"You mean my new and thankfully not permanent look," she said with a teasing smile.

He kissed her softly. "I'm just happy you're alive, everything else seems very unimportant today."

"Yeah," she agreed and started to stand and let out a groan as her body told her that moving around a lot wouldn't be an option for a few days. "You have to open yours too."

He smiled when she walked over to the tree and got a gift from under it. He stood when he saw her face express pain. "Mac, will you just sit down."

"No problem, I can take a little pain," she said and handed him the gift. "I'm just sore, I actually think that moving around is good for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Marines."

She laughed softly. "You love us."

"Well, I love one Marine at least," he said as he gathered her in his arms, the gift forgotten. "You really scared me last night."

She relaxed against him. "I scared me too. I was so unfocused, I shouldn't have been driving."

"You have been thoughtful lately," he agreed.

"It's just been a lot to dwell on since we saw the specialist. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I haven't really been sleeping that well. I realized last night that I'm letting this baby-thing take too much focus. I'm giving you a hard time about your obsessions."

"Right now, my only obsession is you," he said and looked into her eyes. "I know you want a baby, and I will do whatever I can to give you that, but there's a lot to consider. As Doctor Marcus said, not treating the endometriosis with preventative medicine could bring the scarring back a lot faster, and give you more agony. But the medicine will make getting pregnant impossible."

"I want to have a baby. I want us to try for a year, and if it doesn't happen, I will follow the doctor's advice, okay?" She looked pleadingly at him. "If in a year, we're not pregnant, we can discuss surrogacy or adoption."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I love you so much," she kissed him deeply.

"I love you too, babe," he said and smiled when she glared at him. "Hey, you are a babe. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Open your gift, babe," she said and released him.

He laughed and started unwrapping it. "Wow, from our honeymoon," he held the framed picture up and looked at it. They had made a heart in the sand during a walk, and in it stood Harm and Mac 26.06.04 until forever. "I love it."

"Open the box too," she said.

He put the picture down and opened the box. "That's a nice watch," he took it out and studied it. "My love for you is timeless," he read out loud. "Thank you, it's really nice."

"And it's the super watch of watches, it's waterproof and you have both time and date. With this watch I guarantee you'll have just as good timing as me."

He laughed. "Thank you," he kissed her. There was a knock on the door. "Our guest is here."

Mac walked over to open. "Oh, my God, are you alright?" Mattie looked shocked.

"It's just bruises that will fade in a few days. I'm fine," Mac reassured as she hugged the young girl. "It's good to see you, Mattie."

"You too," Mattie released her and hurried over to Harm. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Harm said and hugged her.

"You really shouldn't let her run around doing chores," Mattie reprimanded him.

"You can try and stop her," Harm said and laughed when he got an annoyed look from his wife.

"Well, I think you should enjoy the couch, and let us spoil you," Mattie said and pointed to the couch. "And that's an order."

"Okay, but I really have to use the bathroom first," Mac said and walked over to Mattie and hugged her again. "It's really good having you home again."

"It's good to be here," Mattie said and looked between Harm and Mac. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Mattie," Harm said just as another knock was heard. He walked over to open. "Come on in Jenn."

"Colonel, are you okay?" Jennifer wondered.

"I am, just bruised," Mac reassured. "How was your Christmas Eve?"

"Dinner at the Robert's, then church as usual. It was nice, but we all missed you guys," Jennifer said.

"I hope Harriet didn't overdo it? We were supposed to make the dinner…" Mac said with worry.

"We all helped, so Harriet didn't have to do a thing," Jennifer reassured.

"Good," Mac said and smiled. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"And then it's dinner," Harm said and pointed to the table.

By New Year's Eve Mac was back to her normal self, and they spent the night alone in their apartment, kissing in the new year. Harm woke up in the new year, holding the love of his life and thinking that 2004 had been the best year of his life so far. He was ready for a new year and new adventures with his wife.

"Good morning," Mac said and snuggled further into his arms.

"It is a good morning. A new year with new possibilities." He kissed her softly. "Want to get up and go for a run?"

"Yeah, I do. We've been a little lazy lately, I think we need some exercise."

Harm got a wicked look on his face. "I know a great way to exercise."

Mac laughed. "And you did it so well last night."

He smiled widely and kissed her. "Are you sure you're up for a run?"

"Absolutely," she started to get out of bed and walked over to the closet. "I'm in great shape."

He admired her naked body. "Yes, you are."

She smiled. "Get up, Sailor."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and followed her orders.

The new year started with a trip to California for Harm, just to be sent to Key West a week after his return, to defend against Mac in a Court Martial. Creswell had been reluctant to assign them both on the same case, against each other, but he had no choice since he was short staffed at the moment. Neither Harm or Mac were sad to leave the cold, even if it was to work.

They had just moved into a new apartment, finally they had found a place they both liked that wasn't too far from work. On top of that they had started to seriously work on making a baby. That meant going at it when Mac was ovulating, which so far had been hard to do since they had been apart so much. Leaving to go to Key West wasn't ideal either, since they couldn't engage in anything while they were on opposite sides of a case and living at a small base where everyone knew what everyone was up to.

When they finally got home Mac barely had time to put her bag down before she jumped her husband, mumbling that she was ovulating and that they really needed to put in some extra effort. Harm was right with her on that, since he was starved on sex in the first place he had a lot to give.

"Making a baby is fun," he said after their second round that night. "We're going to be so tired tomorrow at work."

"Who cares," Mac said as she snuggled into his arms to sleep. She was going to make sure that he was ready for another round before work the next morning.

"Not me," he said and kissed her. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too," she said and smiled. "This is fun."

He laughed. "Oh yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Harm was running late for his appointment with Creswell when he ran into Mac in the bullpen coming from Creswell's office. He smiled and winked at her as he passed her, remembering how she had woken him up that morning. He was incredibly happy. He had come home a few days ago, after being away to qualify for the F-18. The Navy was phasing out the F-14, and if he wanted to keep his flight status he had to get a chance to fly off a carrier too soon.

After his meeting with Creswell he was in an even better mood. He was to leave on a new assignment the next morning, and at the same time he'd get to do his carrier qualifications. Thankfully Mac was done ovulating so his trip wouldn't interfere with their plan to make a baby.

"Hey babe," he said as he walked straight into Mac's office. He stopped and blushed slightly when he noticed that she wasn't alone. "Sorry."

"No problem, sir, I was just leaving," Coates took the files Mac handed to her.

"Thanks Coates," Mac said and turned to her husband. "You have to stop doing that"

"Sorry," Harm shrugged and offered a full-blown smile. "So, I have to leave tomorrow."

"Something tells me that it involves a trip to carrier with the chance to fly," she said and studied him with amusement.

"It does," he confirmed.

She stood. "I have to get ready for court."

"I'm making you dinner tonight," he said and looked around before he walked over to her. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her. "See you later."

Mac watched him leave as she tried to control herself. He had a way of making her forget all about good order and discipline.

A little later Mac was on her way to a pretrial meeting as she bumped into a Navy Lieutenant by the elevator. She was amused as she noticed that he was checking her out as he bent down to get her files. He was good looking, and obviously well aware of it too. She pointed him in the direction of Creswell's office, thinking that this guy could be a handful, even for a Marine General.

It turned out that the Lieutenant was green, he hadn't even tried a real case before. Creswell had been kind enough to let Mac train the young man, a job she had tried to argue her way out of. After her talk with the General she took a calming breath and tried to remember that she had been young once too, and she was willing to give the Lieutenant a break.

"He's so green Harm, seriously," Mac said as they talked over dinner that night. "And I'm to be the trainer."

"Well, you're a great teacher, so I can understand why Creswell would want him to learn from you," Harm reasoned. "Besides, from what I've heard about the Lieutenant it would be better for him to work with someone by the book. He's a bit of a handful."

"Who did you talk to?" Mac wondered.

"A buddy of mine. He was serving on the same guided missile cruiser as Vukovic." Harm stood and took both their plates over to the sink. "Ready for dessert?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" she wondered.

"You have two choices," he turned to her with a cute smile. "Ice cream, or hunky sailor?"

Mac laughed and stood. "How about we have the ice cream first, then I definitely would want a piece of the hunky sailor."

Harm walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Mac forgot all about the ice cream as she moved him over towards their bedroom.

Later they were enjoying ice cream on the couch. Mac finished and put the bowl away before crawling into Harm's lap. "You have to be careful up there, Flyboy."

Harm smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise."

"And promise not to enjoy it too much. You have to miss me a little bit too," she said teasingly.

He laughed. "I promise to miss you a lot. Easiest promise I've ever made."

She smiled and released him and stood. "So, what are your thoughts about the case?" she took their bowls and headed for the kitchen.

He stood and followed her. "I'm unsure. I haven't gotten a lot of information about what happened, other than what Creswell told me and some from the media," he hesitated. "It's a hell of a thing these terrorist attacks, huh?"

"It is," she agreed as she closed the dishwasher and turned to him. "Did you talk to Mattie about this weekend?"

"Damn, I totally forgot about our plans. I might make it back, you know."

"Yes, but she should be warned that it might not happen. She's been really looking forward to this," Mac reminded him.

Harm had planned on taking her to the Naval Academy, to show her around and spend the day sightseeing. Mattie was hellbent on getting in when she finished High School, and she had been begging Harm for a tour. "I'll call her right now. She's probably up."

"Tell her that she's welcome to spend the weekend here with me. We can go shopping," Mac said as Harm found the phone.

He offered an amused look. "Like you are in a need for new clothes."

She smiled brightly. "I could buy underwear."

"Shopping sounds like a great idea," he said as he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"I thought that would change your mind," Mac said.

The week flew by as Mac tried to figure out a defense strategy. She felt that Vukovic had potential to be a good lawyer, if he'd just listen and learn. On top of her own case, she was worried about Harm, who had run into some trouble in the Persian Gulf. He'd shot down a plane to avoid that it hit an oil rig, and Sturgis had decided to charge Harm with negligent homicide. Mac was frustrated because she was stuck at JAG and there was nothing she could do.

When the phone rang just as she was entering their apartment after what felt like the longest day, she hurried to answer.

"Harm?"

"Hi, Mac. How's it going?"

"I should be asking you that. Harm, what's up with Turner and charging you?"

"The guy has a problem with me. I have a few ideas about this Mac, so don't worry too much. I'm sure this was a terrorist attack, and I'm going to prove it."

"Harm, be careful with this, okay?

"I promise you I'll be careful. Don't worry so much."

"I'm just frustrated because I'm stuck here when I'd rather be there watching your back."

"I know you have my back, Mac. You don't need to be here for me to know. I love you."

"I love you too. Promise me you'll keep me up to date on what's going on, okay?"

"I will, and I'll be home before you know it."

They talked for a while longer, then Harm had to go. Mac ordered take out and continued to work on her defense strategy until she fell asleep hugging Harm's pillow.

During the weekend, Mac spent time with Mattie and missed her husband. On Sunday, she opened her e- mail and found one from him, telling her that everything was okay and that he'd be home in a few days after he'd finished his carrier qualifications. He promised to call her as soon as he could, and that he'd tell her everything when he got home.

Mac and Vukovic made a deal with Lieutenant Mayfield and Mac had a good feeling until she called to check on the dead Lieutenant's father and he turned out to be a totally different man than the one Vukovic had brought to talk to their client Gunnery Sergeant Genuzzi. When General Cresswell came to congratulate her on a job well done, the Lieutenant following behind him, she asked the Lieutenant who the guy he had brought to talked to their client really was. She could see that the Lieutenant hadn't expected her to find out what he had done.

"Do I strike you as that stupid, Lieutenant?" Mac asked as she stood. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you up in front of the rules council?"

"Ma'am, the Gunnery Sergeant wouldn't have told us the truth if I hadn't figured out a way to make him," Vukovic defended himself.

"Lies and deception for truth?" Mac took a calming breath. "I get that you are eager to win cases, but there's a right and a wrong way to do it. You pull anything like this again Lieutenant, I will have you up in front of the rules council. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Vukovic said.

"I'm behind the Colonel on this, Lieutenant. You crossed a line, and I'll be keeping a close eye on you. This is not how we do it at JAG, is that clear?" General Creswell asked.

"Absolutely, sir," Vukovic said.

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant," Creswell said. He waited for the young man to leave before he turned to Mac. "You handled that well, Colonel. This is why I want him to learn from you."

"Yes, sir," Mac said.

Creswell gave her a nod then he left her office.


	7. Chapter 7

JAG Headquarters

Two days later

Fortunately for Mac, Creswell didn't make her work with Vukovic on her next case. Harm came home two days later, arriving at JAG when Mac was in court. She didn't have time to catch up with him until later in the day, and found him in the library looking for a law book. She noticed that he looked tired, but he smiled when he saw her.

"Finally," he said and stood to greet her.

She happily accepted his kiss, intending on keeping it short as they were at work, but he had other plans. It was easy to forget about time and place when they kissed.

"Am I disturbing?"

They both snapped to attention. "I just needed this," Creswell smiled and reached for a book. "As you were."

Harm and Mac relaxed as the door shut behind their commanding officer. Harm smiled. "Busted."

Mac punched his arm. "You always get me into trouble, sailor," she accused, before her face cracked into a smile. "It's really good to see you."

He nodded and leaned in and kissed her again. "Do you have time for lunch?"

"I do," she stepped away from him and remained a professional bearing. "How did it go with your quals?"

"Great," he flashed her a smile.

"You and your plains," Mac rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Come on, you can tell all about it over lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said just as the library doors opened and Sturgis walked in.

"Sorry, didn't know anyone was here," Sturgis said and awkwardly walked past them.

"Commander," Mac said as she left the library followed by Harm.

"You and Turner having problems?" Harm wondered.

"He's being a real jerk lately, and what he did to you…" Mac went quiet as they met Vukovic in the hallway. "Lieutenant," she said coldly.

"Him too?" Harm questioned.

"It's a long story," Mac said as they entered the elevator.

Harm and Mac's apartment

Later that night

After taking care of their hunger for one another, Mac complained that she was hungry enough to eat a horse. Harm laughed and took a quick shower before he started making them dinner. Mac joined him after her shower, mostly watching him putter around the kitchen. It was so good having him back home. Sometimes she wondered how it was possible to be so crazy about another person. She had never felt that way in any of her previous relationships, always appreciating time alone. With him she missed him whenever they weren't together, even if he just left to go to the store or the gym and would be back an hour later.

"What's on your mind, beautiful," he said as he sat down on the barstool beside her and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Just happy to have you here with me," she smiled and kissed him deeply. "I really missed you."

"I really missed you too," he said between kisses.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Company now?" Harm stood and headed for the hallway.

Mac was surprised when he came back followed by Sturgis. "Hi, Mac," Sturgis said. "Sorry to interrupt your night."

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to clear the air. Things have been tense," Sturgis hesitated. "I know I've been difficult, and I could have handled things differently. I'm sorry about the way I acted during the investigation last week, Harm. I was trying too hard to prove myself to our new boss. I wanted him to know that I could be impartial. I should have trusted you."

Harm offered his hand. "I'm over it. And I'm sorry for being a jerk while you were acting JAG."

Sturgis took his hand. "I hope we can put it all behind us and move on."

"Absolutely," Harm smiled and let his hand fall to his side. "Mac?"

Mac smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"We were just about to sit down and eat dinner. Why don't you join us?" Harm suggested.

"I don't want to mess up your night," Sturgis said hesitantly.

"You won't," Mac reassured. "Please stay."

Sturgis nodded and smiled. "Thank you, I'd love to stay for dinner."

Two weeks later

Harm and Mac's apartment¨

Mac looked over the clothes she had put out on the bed. After some thought she decided to add one more dress and she smiled when she pictured the sun and the ocean, the sand between her toes as she wandered along the beach. Yes, San Diego would be a welcomed change from the harsh winter in D.C.

"You are so enjoying this, aren't you?" Harm asked as he stepped into their bedroom.

She smiled sweetly. "You know, I'm torn between missing you like crazy and going crazy with all the snow."

He laughed softly. "You deserve some sun. I just hate that I won't be there to watch you enjoy it. Why all the dresses anyway?"

"I can't wear the same dress twice. I need one for the party, then something else might come up where I need a dress. Marines like to be prepared, you know that."

"Oh, I know," he slumped down on the bed. "No bikini?"

"Nope, when would I wear that?" she put a pair of shoes in the suitcase and moved it off the bed, before hanging up the dresses she would take with her along with the extra uniform. "I'm all set for tomorrow."

He was about to respond when his cellphone rang. "It's the boss," he said and answered it. "Commander Rabb. It's no problem sir, I was up."

Mac removed her robe and slipped into bed as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"I see. I'd be happy to fill in of course, sir. I'll get right on that, sir. I'm sure she's okay with that. Yes, Turner will do a great job holding down the forth. Good night, sir."

Mac rolled her eyes as he slowly put the phone away and stood, and started removing his clothes.

"What did he want?" she wondered impatiently.

"Just to let me know that Commander Fletcher had to take some emergency leave and wouldn't be attending the conference, and that Creswell has chosen me to replace him. On the downside, I have to prepare a lecture on JAG's presence in combat operations. On the plus side however, I get to spend a week in San Diego with my beautiful wife. Would you reconsider the bikini?" he wondered with a sexy gleam in his eyes.

Mac smiled. "This is very good news. Although, I'm sure Creswell won't let us hot bunk."

Harm finished removing his pants and slipped into bed, turning to her. "That's the thing, there was some problems with some of the housing, so several of the officers attending the conference has to share. Creswell figured you wouldn't mind having me stay with you."

"You know, we'll be pretty busy with the conference, and my trial will take up a lot of my time of course, but I have a feeling that we'll find the time to walk on the beach at night," she leaned close to him. "We can watch the sunset together. It'll be very romantic."

He kissed her softly. "It sure beats being stuck in D.C with all the snow," he teased.

San Diego, California

Two days later

Harm shook his head with wonder. He felt a hundred years old as he listened to the music and saw all the people moving to it. He noticed that Creswell had the same look on his face.

"Not dancing, sirs?" Lieutenant Graves asked as she walked up to them.

"Not my kind of dancing Lieutenant," Creswell said.

"Me neither. Looks like Vukovic likes it though," Harm commented just he felt a hand on his lower back. Without looking he knew that his wife had joined the party.

"Sorry I'm late," she said and took his hand.

"Ready for tomorrows trial, Colonel?" Creswell wondered.

"Absolutely, sir," Mac said firmly just as the music slowed down.

Harm smiled as he tugged on her hand. "My lady?"

Mac smiled and followed him to the dance floor, finding that perfect spot in his arms that had to have been made specially to fit her.

"They make a lovely couple," Graves commented.

"It's hard to argue with that," Creswell agreed.

Four days later

Mac checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Harm loved her in red and this dress he hadn't seen before since she had bought it earlier in the day when she had decided to buy something new for tonight's dinner. Creswell had invited them out to dinner on the last night of the conference, and she had decided to really dress up for her man.

"So, how well do you guys know Vukovic?" Graves wondered.

Mac decided to let Mayfield take this one since they had a history.

"He's the perfect example of reversed evolution. Starts off a prince, ends up a frog," Mayfield said.

"Details please?" Graves said.

"If you want a wild nasty weekend, go for it," Mayfield said.

"Who wouldn't?" Graves asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Just don't expect anything more. He's the kind of guy who's impossible to have a committed relationship with. Not because he can't commit, but because he just doesn't want to," Mayfield continued with warning.

Graves hesitated and looked at Mac. "You realize that you're very lucky, right? You have the perfect man, handsome and really nice and respectful. I wish I could find someone who loves me as much as the Commander loves you. They don't make guys like that anymore."

Mac smiled. "I am lucky. But don't forget that it took us eight years to finally get it right," she added.

Graves nodded thoughtfully. "So what you're saying is that there is still hope?"

"Yes," Mac reassured as she turned to leave. "And about Vukovic, don't expect him to change. Guys like him doesn't." She walked out of the toilet and left the building, running into Harm standing waiting on her.

"You look amazing," he said as he stepped up to her, ignoring that Graves and Mayfield walked out behind her and that Vukovic stood right by, he kissed her deeply. "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"I'm the lucky one," Mac said and took his hand.

They walked together towards the table, unaware that Graves and Mayfield thought that Harm had set the example for what kind of men they wanted, and Vukovic wondered how he could become half the man that Harm was.


	8. Chapter 8

Harm had been surprised when Creswell had invited some of his staff for a weekend at his cabin near Dragon Run, about two hours outside D.C. Creswell didn't seem like the social type, but he had said that he wanted to get to know his staff better and that it would be good for everyone to socialize a little outside work. He had pointed out that the place was great for hiking and that getting out of the city and get some fresh air would be good for everyone.

Since Harm had a light schedule, he had agreed to drive there early on Friday, along with Creswell and Coates, to help get the cabin ready for the rest. Mac would drive there when she finished in court, along with Lieutenant Mayfield, and Lieutenant Graves, who was stationed at the Pentagon awaiting a billet at JAG to open up for her. Sturgis would drive his car, and Bud and Vukovic would drive with him.

"There it is," Creswell said as the cabin appeared in front of them. He parked the car and they got out. "It's not huge, and it's not a five-star hotel, but it's great getting out of the city every now and then. My brother and I use it during hunting season mostly, along with a group of friends."

"The area is amazing," Harm pointed out as he looked around. The snow was about to disappear completely as winter was turning into spring. He could see himself spending time at a place like this, with Mac and maybe a couple of kids.

"This was a great idea, sir. Thank you so much for including me," Coates said.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Petty Officer," Creswell said as he opened the trunk and got his bag. "We better get busy. The inside probably needs some cleaning, and we better get some wood burning in the fireplace. There's no heat on when no one's here, so it's probably freezing."

It was dark by the time the rest of the gang joined them. Harm and Jen had taken care of the cleaning, while Creswell had started a fire and made sure the water was turned on and the electric ovens in the bedrooms were working. He had been right when he had said that it would be freezing inside, but by the time the others arrived the cabin was warmed up.

Creswell told them that there were two bedrooms, and said that the women were staying to the left and the men to the right. There were single beds and a bunkbed in both rooms, reminding Harm of a summer camp he'd been to when he was a kid. It was obvious that it wasn't designed as a family cabin, and as Creswell had explained to them, there were usually just hunters using the cabin during hunting season.

Harm walked over to greet the others. "Was the drive okay?" he asked and kissed his wife softly.

"Yeah, it was okay," she smiled and removed her coat. "The surroundings are amazing, I can't wait to get up and go for a hike tomorrow."

"You like hiking, Colonel?" Creswell asked.

"Love it. I grew up in small-town Arizona, and we used to go hiking a lot when I was a kid. My Dad loved the outdoors, so whenever he had a dry period we'd go on trips here and there. That was the best part of my childhood."

Harm was again struck by how easily Mac talked about her childhood even though it had been mostly difficult, but she always managed to find some good moments to focus on.

"So you've been to the Grand Canyon?" Creswell asked.

"Uncle Matt took me there a few times. I loved it. I want to go back some day, when I can find the time," Mac said as she looked around the cabin.

Harm was struck by how beautiful she was even though she wasn't making an effort. She was clad in jeans and a tight black sweater, her hair in a ponytail, no make-up on, and still she took his breath away. He loved her in settings like this, she always seemed to be more content and relaxed when she was close to nature. He made a mental note to plan a trip to Arizona sometime during the summer.

"It's a great place you have here, sir," Graves said. "We should get up early and spend as much time outside as we can."

This earned her a look from Mayfield, Coates and Vukovic, and she said. "What?"

"Have you heard about taking it easy on the weekends?" Vukovic wondered.

"Oh, no not at all," Graves said.

"Will hiking be okay for you, Commander Roberts?" Creswell asked.

"Yes, I might not be running in the front, but I never used to do that even when I had two legs either," he joked.

Creswell made sure everyone knew where to find everything, before he asked who wanted to be on kitchen duty. Mac and Harm volunteered and got started on dinner while the others relaxed. It wasn't a big cabin, the kitchen being an open area leading to the living room, so they could follow what was being said while making dinner.

Creswell had given everyone a list with what they had to bring and they had all bought what was on their shopping list. He had all meals planned down to the smallest detail so nothing was missing when they started preparing chili.

"How did the hearing go?" Harm wondered.

"Fine, the judge will have a decision ready on Monday. I think she'll let the Petty Officer off with some reduction in pay. He showed great remorse and have already paid for the damages on the bar."

"Maybe he'll think twice before getting into a bar fight again," Harm said and steered the chili.

"Mattie called me while I was driving up here. She had a disagreement with her Dad about the appropriate length on a skirt," Mac laughed when she saw Harm's face darken.

"I hope you agreed with Tom?" he said.

"Let's just say that we met somewhere in the middle," Mac said and walked over to her husband and put her hand on his back. "Don't worry."

Harm smiled as he stopped steering the chili and put his arms around her. He kissed her softly. "I missed you today."

Mac moved her arms around his torso. "I missed you too."

"How's the chili coming?"

Harm tore his eyes away from his wife and focused on the General. "It's going to need a little while more."

Mac released her husband. "Where are the plates?"

Creswell opened a cabinet and found plates. "The glasses are over there," he made a motion with his head so Mac would know where to look. "We probably should just get food here and sit where we want."

"Sounds like a good idea, sir," Mac agreed.

Dinner was great and everyone enjoyed themselves. Creswell had been right about it being nice to get to know everyone outside work. He offered everyone scotch after dinner, which all the guys said yes to, while the women, except Mac of course, had wine.

"You don't drink Colonel?" Vukovic wondered.

"Nope, the result of a misspent youth," Mac said with a shrug. She was so used to the questions by now that it didn't bother her anymore.

"General, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Coates asked.

"Well, we get up, have breakfast and go for a hike. The area is amazing. Other than that, I haven't made any plans. I just thought it would be nice to get to know everyone a little better," he said.

"It was a great idea, sir," Graves said.

"I thought so," Creswell said and offered a smile. "My father built the cabin. We had family living nearby and my parents loved the area. My brother and I spent a lot of time here after Vietnam. He came home scarred, carrying a boat load of troubles. It really helped him to stay here. Since then we've made plans to be here at least a couple of times each year. He lives back home in Louisiana. He's running the family farm."

"Vietnam was tough on a lot of people," Harm said.

"Yeah," Mac agreed and reached for his hand.

"This is a really nice place to have, sir," Sturgis said. "My Dad and I spent a lot of time here while my grandpa was alive. He lived a few kilometers further in. The place was pretty run down by the time he died so my Dad sold it, but I usually rent a place every spring."

"It's something about the nature that makes you find an inner peace," Creswell said.

"Or you could just spend some time up in the air to get the same feeling," Harm suggested.

They laughed. "It's not that relaxing when someone is shooting at you I would think, Commander," Creswell said.

"Combat doesn't make me relax, but I take Sarah for a spin whenever I need my head cleared. My Steerman," Harm explained.

"You named your plane after the Colonel?" Graves asked.

"My grandma actually. It was my grandfathers," Harm clarified.

"Do you fly Colonel?" Mayfield asked.

"Oh God no. I do go up with Harm, with varied results, but I have no desire to learn how to fly," Mac said and this earned her a look from her husband and a question from the rest about the varied results. They ended up telling about some of their flying adventures.

The night was very nice, but they all agreed to turn in early to get an early start on the hike the next day.

Creswell and Sturgis had breakfast ready by 0700, but they weren't all seated until 0730 because they had to take turns using the bathroom.

"Did everyone have a good night?" Creswell asked when they all were gathered.

"A little cold, but we turned on the electric oven and then I slept really well," Graves said.

"I noticed that we had women in our room this morning," Sturgis said.

Mac smiled. "Sorry, my feet were cold."

"Sneaking around, hot bunking? I thought your senior staff were supposed to be better role models, General?" Vukovic commented with amusement.

"I think that problem went away the day they said I do," Creswell said and laughed softly. "I'm more surprised that you both could fit in that bed. I think the Commander had his knees in his face already."

"Pretty much, sir," Harm said and smiled. "Reminds me of sleeping on a submarine. As I remember, you hated being on a submarine," he said to his wife.

"I had guys disturbing me all the time, opening the wrong rack," Mac defended herself.

"That wasn't a problem after you threatened to feed their asses to the crabs," Harm joked.

Mac offered an annoyed look. "You were an ass."

Harm smirked. "Ah, the good old times when we would fight and make up."

"Well, when you realized that I was right…" Mac started but was interrupted.

"You were right?" Harm argued.

"Okay, enough bickering. How about we finish breakfast and we all get ready for the outdoors, huh?" Creswell suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, sir," Mac agreed and offered an amused look in her husband's direction.

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "Great plan, sir," he said.

The area surrounding the cabin was truly amazing. The atmosphere between them was giddy and humorous as they walked in a phase that suited everyone. Even Harm and Sturgis interacted like the old days, before they started being at each other's throats. Mac was glad to see them back to normal again, she knew Harm had missed their friendship.

By the time it was time to leave and go back to the city they all agreed that the weekend had been amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Naval Air Station, Pensacola

April was almost over and Harm felt like he'd been more away than at home. When he went through his calendar he saw that it wasn't far from the truth, because in the last thirty days he'd been home for seven days. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. If they were ever going to get pregnant he needed more time with his wife.

"Sir, do you have a moment?"

He looked up and found Lieutenant Sarah Stone looking at him. "Sure, Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"I hear you're leaving us, and I just wanted to say that it's been very educational working with you," the pretty young blonde smiled sweetly.

"Captain Hill should be happy that he got you assigned here, Lieutenant. Not many lawyers fresh out of law school is as disciplined as you," he said just as his phone rang. "Just hang on one second," he reached for the phone. "Commander Rabb speaking."

"Hi handsome."

He smiled. "How's it going back home?"

"The same. I had a minute before court so I thought I'd call to let you know that I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be home tonight though. I was just about to call and let you know actually. I'm landing at 1800 and General Creswell don't want me to report back until Monday morning so I'm going straight home."

"Sounds good. I have court, then a late meeting, but I'll be home around 1930," Mac said.

"I'll see you then. I can't wait."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," he put the phone away. "Sorry, my wife. As I was saying, you're doing fine."

Lieutenant Stone offered a thankful smile. "I appreciate that, sir."

Harm stood. "I have a meeting, then I'll be heading home."

"We'll miss you, sir," the Lieutenant said.

Harm smiled. "It's been fun, especially being able to fly a little, but I have a life waiting on me back home."

After his meeting, he said goodbye to the staff and left. As he watched jets land and take off at the airstrip, he smiled and thought that it was time to get back home to his wife.

Washington D.C

Harm and Mac's apartment

He had showered and ordered dinner when he heard the front door open and shut. He headed for the hallway and his eyes met hers.

"Finally," he said as she jumped into his arms. His lips found hers in a sweet kiss.

"Ten days is just far too long for you to be away," she complained and hugged him close.

"I agree," he moved back to look at her. "Is Mattie still coming this weekend?"

"Tomorrow," Mac confirmed as she walked past him and for the bedroom.

He followed her and watched as she started to undress. He walked over. "Let me help you with that," he said as he reached for her and kissed her deeply.

Clothes flew and soon there was only the sounds of pleasure in the room. Afterwards they lay tangled together across the bed, not wanting to let go.

"Man it's great to be home," he said and laughed softly.

She lifted her head to look at him. "You missed this huh?"

"Oh yeah," he kissed her softly. "And just about everything else. I hate being away from you."

"Me too," she let out a sigh. "Not much chance for us to make a baby either when we're never together."

"I've been thinking about that too," he kissed her softly. "Maybe it's time we get some real help."

She nodded. "We have to discuss our options."

"Make an appointment with your Doctor after the weekend, " he started kissing down her neck. "In the meantime, we should continue with what we're doing. "

She moved her head and gave him better access. "Yeah."

The next morning Mac woke up alone in bed. She found his shirt from the floor, buttoned a few buttons and went in search of her man. She could smell breakfast cooking and headed for the kitchen.

She found him by the kitchen isle with his computer. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning."

He moved his head to meet her lips. "Morning."

"Were you up early?" she peaked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Report?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get it out of the way," he took her hand that was on his chest. "So that I can focus on other things."

"What things?" she kissed his neck.

"Well," he turned and put his hands on each side of her hip. "I could focus on how hot you are in my shirt. You look good with commander stripes."

She smiled. "I don't think the Navy would like me wearing it this way."

"Probably not, but I love it," he leaned in and kissed her. "Breakfast is ready."

"Sounds good," she moved out of his embrace and walked over to the stove. "Scrambled eggs," she reached for a plate.

Harm rose too and put toast in the toaster. "It's good to be home," he flashed her a charming smile.

"Yeah, I missed your cooking," she teased.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Anything else you miss when I'm gone?"

She pretended to think about it. "Well…" she laughed softly. "Kidding. I miss everything about you being away," she put her plate down and moved into his embrace, just about to kiss him when the front door opened and they heard someone yelling hello. They looked at each other. "Mattie?" Mac said and let him go.

They met her in the living room. "I'm early, I know, but I woke up early and decided to just…" that was all she managed to say before she got a big hug from them both at the same time.

"It's great to see you," Harm said.

"So great," Mac agreed.

Mattie noticed Mac's lack of clothing and looked regretful. "I'm totally interrupting."

"No, not at all," Mac smiled. "I'll just go get dressed and you guys can put breakfast on the table."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm smiled. "Come on, Mattie. Tell me about school."

Mac hurried to dress, then joined them in the kitchen. They had a great breakfast, getting caught up on each other's lives, then they made plans for the rest of the day.

Later that day

Mac had just finished telling Mattie about the Somers and the mutiny on board, and how three young Midshipmen were hanged during the cruise. They were walking around at Annapolis, Harm finally able to give Mattie the private tour she had been begging for, for such a long time.

"They really hung them? That's not cool," Mattie said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it was a different time," Mac explained. "Thankfully we don't hang Midshipmen anymore, no matter how stupid they are."

"Did Keeter tell you something?" Harm wondered, slightly panicked.

"No, I was referring to the case of the two midshipmen dueling," Mac offered a curious look. "What were you afraid that Keeter might have told me?"

"Nothing," Harm smiled and took her hand. "Let me show you the building where I lived."

Mac shook her head with amusement. "Sure, let's go watch a building."

"I want to see the museum," Mattie said as she followed them.

"Okay, that will be our next stop," Harm promised.

They had dinner at a restaurant in Annapolis before driving back to D.C. Mattie was excited, and she had already started planning how to proceed if she was serious about getting in. It was late when they went to bed after watching a movie, so they slept in the next day. Mattie was going back home after lunch, so they went for a short hike after breakfast.

The next day the caseload at JAG exploded and for the next week Harm and Mac were both busy. Friday as they were headed home Petty Officer Coates walked up to them as they were leaving.

"Sir, the General wanted to see you," Coates said.

Harm let out a sigh. "Am I leaving the country?"

Coates smiled. "I don't think so. He wanted an update on the Murray case. SecNav just called."

"I'll be quick," Harm flashed Mac a smile as he handed over his cap and briefcase. "There's nothing new to tell."

Mac nodded. "I'll be right here."

Harm's time with the General took longer than expected, and Mac was curious what had taken him so long.

"Was there more to the case than expected?" she wondered.

"No, we finished talking about that pretty quickly," Harm held the door open for her and they exited the building.

"So what took you so long?" she questioned.

"I just requested that he try to keep me in town as much as possible," Harm admitted as they walked up to their car. "You are chief of staff so you're mostly in the office anyway, while I've been more away than here lately. I just suggested that maybe I should transfer fully to SecNav's office."

"You want that?" Mac was surprised.

"I want to be home with you," Harm said as he started the car. "I told the General that we were trying to make a baby."

"You did what?" she questioned.

Harm chuckled as he backed the car out and drove off. "Relax, I think the General knows that we're sleeping together."

Mac offered a less than amused look.

"Anyway, the General did want to keep me at JAG, but he will try to avoid me being away on assignment as much as I have been," he reached for her hand. "It's what I want."

Mac smiled. "I want that too."

"Good," he stopped for a red light and leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

June 2005

Harm whistled as he finished breakfast and put it on the table. His famous omelet smelled just as good as it always did. He had made a special breakfast for Mac since he'd been away for over a week, spending time in London working with the Force Judge Advocate, Europe, while Mac had been home feeling a little under the weather. She had been asleep when he got home late last night, he hadn't woken her up and she hadn't noticed his presence. Since he was still on London time and had slept on the plane, he had woken up really early and couldn't sleep.

"Something smells great."

He turned to the door leading to their kitchen and smiled. "Hi beautiful."

She walked over and more or less jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

After kissing her deeply he pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you too."

"You should have woken me up last night," she complained as she moved a little away from him to allow her eyes to meet his.

"I thought you should get your rest. You told me you weren't feeling great earlier in the week," he said with worry. "Are you doing okay?"

She smiled cleverly and pulled a wrapped gift out of the pocket on her robe. "This is for you."

He let her go and took the gift. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," she said eagerly. "Open it."

He unwrapped it and found a rectangular box. He opened it and found a pregnancy test inside. His eyes widened as he held it up, then looked at her. "Mac?"

She smiled widely. "I'm pregnant."

"What? How?" he looked at the test then back at her, then he pulled her into his arms. "Oh my God!"

She laughed, then kissed him. "I found out on Wednesday, but I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Wow," he kissed her softly, letting it linger for a long time. "This is amazing."

"That's what my Doctor said too," she laughed softly.

"Are you okay? I mean, is this okay?" he cupped her face.

"It's fine. I'm about five weeks along, so it's early. Doctor Morris wants to follow me up closely, but so far everything looks great," Mac reassured.

"That's great," he smiled brightly.

"So you're happy?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm so happy, for you, for us. Not being able to give you a baby has been my greatest fear. I've wanted to make it happen for us so bad," he kissed her again. "This is going to be so amazing."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her deeply. "Now, how about breakfast?"

"I would love some," she moved over to the table, then turned to him. "And when we've eaten, I will show you just how much I've missed you."

Harm forgot how to speak for a moment. No one could render him speechless just by giving him a look, but she definitely could. "I'd like that," he walked over to the table, kissed her softly, then sat down to eat, the pregnancy test still in his hand.

Later they lay snuggled together in bed after making love. Harm was about to say something when Mac suddenly barged out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. He sat up and wondered what was going on. Getting out of bed he walked over to the bathroom.

"Mac, are you okay?" he asked through the half open door.

The toilet flushed and a mumbled; "I'm okay," was heard before he heard water running. He went back to bed, letting her finish.

A little while later she stepped out of the bathroom clad in her robe. "Sorry, it comes suddenly," she walked over to the bed and lay down.

He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's all your fault," she teased.

He laughed softly. "It'll be all worth it when we have our baby."

"It will," she kissed him softly, then lay down and closed her eyes. "Let's spend the day inside, in bed, sleeping."

He wrapped her in an embrace. "That sounds perfect."

It was three days later when Harm and Mac were called into the General's office. They both got new orders, Harm as the Force Judge Advocate, Southwest, stationed in San Diego. While Mac was given a new command, Joint Legal Service, also stationed in San Diego.

"Sir, this is unexpected," Harm said honestly.

"It's well deserved, Captain Rabb," Creswell smiled. "And you too, Colonel. I'm sure you'll have your eagle just as soon as the Marine Corps promotion board finishes in a few months."

"I appreciate that, sir," Mac hesitated than looked at her husband. "It's just that we recently found out that we are expecting a baby, and to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting this new responsibility. It's a lot to digest."

Creswell smiled widely. "Congratulations to you both. This is good news."

"Thank you, sir," Harm smiled proudly. "It's very good news."

"You have a week before you need to report to your new commands, you can choose your staff. Good luck," Creswell said.

After their meeting with the general they had to get to court, so they didn't have time to talk about the new assignments until they got home that night.

"You're hesitant about this new assignment," Harm commented as they ate dinner.

"I am," she admitted. "Running a command is not easy, and I'm not exactly a young expectant mother. There might be complications due to the scarring from my endometriosis, and to be honest I've been thinking about taking a break from work to focus on the baby."

Harm nodded. "I can understand that. And whatever you decide, I'm supporting it. But Mac, you don't have a lot of time to think about this."

"I know, and I'll let the General know my decision tomorrow," she smiled. "Harm, I want to go into inactive reserves and focus on the baby."

Harm reached for her hand. "I'm supporting your decision, but don't make a rushed decision. I would hate for you to regret this."

"I'm sure. I've had a great career, but I want more than that. I want to enjoy this baby, and I can't rush back to a stressful work situation once he or she is born," Mac smiled. "I'm so sure about this."

"Okay," he squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," she leaned in and kissed him. "I'll give Creswell my request for an inactive billet tomorrow."

"We still have to pack up and move," he reminded her.

"I think we can handle it," she reassured.

Three days later Mac woke up because she was alone in bed. It was past midnight and she wondered where her husband was. She got out of bed and walked into the living room and found him taping shut a box.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some more work out of the way," he put the tape down. "You should get your rest."

"I have a short day tomorrow. Just to wrap up a few things and pack my office," she shrugged. "I can rest all I want once I'm in the reserves."

He walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "I can't believe my big, bad marine will be stay at home. You'll be a soccer mom."

"Does that scare you?" she wondered.

"Not at all," he smiled and kissed her softly. "I can handle it."

She laughed softly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to have to," he kissed her again, letting the kiss linger.

"Come back to bed," she pleaded. "I can't sleep without you."

"Okay," he agreed.

Mac smiled. "I love you."

"You have no idea," he kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

The End


End file.
